One Could Hope
by VampMistress
Summary: Just a one-shot between the Doctor and Martha. Hope is a wonderful thing. No Spoilers.


**Just another one-shot, I've been having writer's block. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

* * *

**********************************************************************

_~The course of true love never did run smooth~ ---William Shakespeare_

_*******************************************************************************_

Martha Jones sat comfortably on her bed, her back against the headboard, her legs tucked up close to her body and a book resting on her lap.

She liked spending her evenings in the quiet of her room, after a long day of running; she felt that she deserved time to herself, whilst the Doctor fiddled about with the TARDIS.

At the moment, she was wrapped up in a blanket and the book she was reading, her mind quite lost within the story of love and losing it.

It was times like this that she wished that she hadn't fallen in love with the Doctor.

She knew it was a love that would certainly go unnoticed, especially since the Doctor could think of nothing but the TARDIS and a certain ex-companion named Rose Tyler.

Martha wondered what type of person Rose must have been, to manage to steal the hearts of the Time Lord.

However, Martha decided she would stay silent, hoping that maybe one day he would look her way and see her for who she was and not what she was to him. She knew he must have been lonely after losing Rose and that was why she was invited for more than

'One Trip'. And Martha was glad to be giving the Doctor friendship; even if she wanted more.

What she didn't like was to be passed over, to be enchanted by the Doctor's charm and gratitude and only to be reminded that she was nothing more than his escape from lonesomeness.

She didn't want to go home, not yet, not when there was so much to see and do and explore. With the Doctor by her side.

Then again, _**she**_ was not at his side.

No, it was not her hand he was holding when they ran. It was not her laugh he was hearing when they managed to get away just in the nick of time. It was not her he was thinking about when they shared that awkward silence they seemed to have more often these days.

No, he was thinking about Rose.

And Martha could not blame him.

Compared to Rose, she was probably clumsier and shortsighted when it came to their adventures. She probably didn't laugh at the same things Rose would have laughed at.

Rose probably wasn't the jealous type.

It seemed the factors were against Martha, she closed her book, not marking her spot and laid it aside.

She decided that the only way she was going to get over the Doctor and move on was to leave him, tonight.

Martha didn't want to leave, but she really had no choice in the matter.

The Doctor wasn't going to get over Rose any time soon, so she might as well take the first step.

Getting off the bed, Martha walked over to the door and opened it.

She stepped back, her heart pounding furiously.

"My God, Doctor!" She cried.

The Doctor was standing in her doorway, staring down at her.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly, his eyes still connected with hers.

Martha sat back down on her bed and regained her normal breathing pattern.

"May I come in?" The Doctor asked.

Martha nodded, shifting slightly, "Yes, of course, it's your ship."

"True, but it's your room. I do have to ask permission; except on occasion." The Doctor said, his lips grinning that schoolboy grin.

Martha tried to smile, but her recent thoughts had permitted to do so.

"Is there anything you wanted from me?" Martha asked.

The Doctor shook his head, "No, no, I just wanted to see if you were alright."

"Yes, quite fine." She replied, she still avoided his eyes.

"Good--fine, that's good, fine." The Doctor placed his hands in his pockets.

Silence crept through the bedroom once more.

Martha shifted her eyes up to him, but he was interested what was on the desk next to the door. All her various knick-knacks.

"So," She began bringing his attention back to her, "did you want something?" She asked again.

"I was just tinkering with the TARDIS," The Doctor began.

Martha rolled her eyes, which the Doctor saw but did not comment on it.

"And she gave me a little message"

"Oh, yeah?" Martha voice was tinged with indifference, but at the same time she was curious what the TARDIS had said to her owner.

The Doctor nodded, "Yes, she says you want to go home."

Martha swallowed, his eyes piercing hers. His arms folded over his chest.

"Is this true? Do you want to go home?" His voice serious.

"I--I don't know." Martha said honestly.

"What is this all about?" He asked taking a step forward.

"I'm just feeling…"

"Feeling what?" He looked at the top of his head.

"Alone." Her voice was gentle.

The Doctor stared down at her, "What?"

"I feel alone. Even when I'm with you." Martha swallowed hard.

"Is it because of me?" The Doctor asked, taking the caution of sitting down on the bed next to her.

His weight on the mattress caused her to shift slightly against him, but she quickly straightened herself up.

The Doctor tried to take no notice of this as well.

"Yes." She said truthfully.

The Doctor looked away from her, "I see."

"Yeah."

"So, when do you want to leave?" The Doctor asked her.

Martha turned her head slightly towards him, "I don't know."

"How 'bout now?" The Doctor said getting up, and leaving her bedroom in a huff.

Martha stared at the doorway for a second, before getting up and following him into the console room.

"So that's it?" Martha asked, her arms folded.

"What do you want?" The Time Lord asked as he pressed a button.

Martha sighed heavily, she went over to him and shoved him away from the controls.

He staggered, trying to find his footing. Obviously, not expecting her sudden attack.

"Wha?" He managed to get out before she cut him off.

"No! You'll listen to me."

"I was trying to, before you blamed me that I was the reason you were lonely."

"And do you know why?" Martha cried, "You didn't even ask."

"Okay, fine. Why?"

"I hate the fact that I'm nothing to you then just a treat. Someone _**you **_take along so you won't feel lonely." Martha told him. "That's how you see me, and I hate it."

"I don't know what you want from me, Martha. I showed you all the wonders of the universe, what else can I give you?" The Doctor inquired.

"You could love me." She said.

"What?" He was startled by her statement.

"I love you so much, do you know that?"

The Doctor stood there, he could think of nothing to say.

Martha began to sob silently. She stood in the silence of the TARDIS, crying her heart out for the man that could never love her back.

Turning, she began to walk down the hall when a pair of strong of hands grabbed her and turned her around.

Martha Jones found her lips crushed against the Doctor's cool ones.

At first, she tried to remove herself from his grasp, but the Doctor was firm. He pulled her closer to him.

Wrapped in the Doctor's embrace, Martha could not help but savor the moment. She enveloped his slim waist with her own arms, smiling against his mouth when she heard him moan.

The pulled away from each other, taking deep breaths and staring at each other's brown eyes.

The Doctor brought his hand up and gently stroked Martha's cheek with the back of his fingers.

"I'm sorry, Martha."

"Don't be, it was fine kiss."

The both chuckled.

"No, that's not what I meant." The Doctor said after the mild laughter died away.

"Then what?" She asked.

"I'm sorry for the way I've treated you. I didn't mean to."

She gave him a pointed look.

"Yes I did." He said, looking away from her.

Martha nodded, "I know that I'll never replace Rose. You told me that already, remember?"

The Doctor met her gaze once more, "Yes." He whispered.

"I don't want to leave." She said.

"I _**don't **_want you to leave either."

"You mean that don't you?" She inquired.

"Yes, I do." The Doctor bent his head down and kissed the corner of her mouth. "You saved my life Martha Jones. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Oh, really?" Martha's brow shot up at his words.

"Yes." The Doctor smirked, "It seems that I've been saying that word a lot."

"Yes…you have."

They both kissed again.

"I hope to be hearing that word a lot more, Mr. Smith." Martha whispered into his ear.

"Really, Miss Jones?"

"Mhmm, that and 'more', 'faster'." She brought his head down so she could nibble on his earlobe, "And 'harder'."

"My, my, Martha. What brought this on?"

Martha was afraid at first that she had moved to quickly, but the Doctor's smile let her know that she hadn't.

"You may not be able to love me the way I want you to, Doctor." Martha began, pressing a finger to his lips to stop him from arguing. "But, I don't complain very often. If you don't want this, then you can take me home."

The Doctor gazed down at her, before kissing her once again.

He lifted her into his arms, which earned him a small gasp from her.

"Your bedroom or mine?"

* * *

**Please be kind and review. ~Vampmistress~**


End file.
